Apologies
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: A fic for a friend's fanart.


FFVII: Apologies

Sephiroth stood with his back to a brick wall in Midgar. His arms were crossed on his chest, his eyes closed, and one leg was cocked forward so that the bottom of his foot rested on the wall. In his trench coat pocket was a note from Chaos, who'd been given his own body after the events of Dirge of Cerberus.

"Meet me in the alley beside the Theatre," he wrote. Sephiroth had been waiting for half an hour now and was starting to nod off from sheer boredom. His one wing began to droop, relaxing.

"Hiya, Sephy~~~!" Chaos' voice rang out just a foot away from his face. Sephiroth, however, wasn't surprised. His head and wing rose, and his eyelids opened slowly to reveal his glowing green eyes.

"You're late," he said in his monotone, disapproving voice. Chaos, in his own body, was very flamboyant, Sephiroth thought. It seemed he reflected his host body's own nature, but when given his own body could act however he wanted.

"I know!" he half-sang out. Chaos put his back to the neck-high wall and jumped up, floating a moment before setting down and crossing his legs. Sephiroth put one hand on the top of the wall and pushed, launching himself into the air higher than Chaos had jumped. He turned midair, coat tails swirling and black feathers falling in a graceful cyclone around both, and landed on his ass beside Chaos.

"Now, what did you want?" he asked. His left bang, stretching down to the bottom of his chest, hid his eyes until he turned his head to look at the flamboyant demon… thing beside him.

"How many times have we fought each other and it almost reached the point where we destroyed Gaia just by trying to kill each other?" Chaos questioned, leaning over. He put his right elbow on Sephiroth's knee and gazed intently with his one uncovered eye into the other man's eyes.

"What are you getting at?" A pause. Then, after noticing the way Chaos was trying to get closer to him, "Are you coming on to me?"

"I want to make peace with you. I bought ice cream!" the demon-thing replied, reaching behind his back into his cape and producing a small insulated bag for frozen and chilled goods. Inside was a Drumstick ice-cream cone. No nuts, no chocolate, just ice cream and a cone. And the flavor - strawberry. But Sephiroth didn't know this yet.

Chaos held the un-opened ice-cream out to the silver-haired man, granting him the first bite. Sephiroth took it hesitantly. "Um… thanks?" he said. He set the cone in his lap and fiddled with the plastic until he finally snapped and tossed it into the air. Chaos watched in confusion.

"Sephy, what are you-"

Sephiroth held out his hand and the Masamune appeared in a beam of light the same length as the sword. He stood up on the wall, closed his eyes, and slashed horizontally. However, the air was suddenly full of flashing marks around the wrapped cone and obliterating the wrapper. Then Sephiroth flicked his blade upwards, eyes still closed, sending the cone flying high. Then he sat down calmly, sword disappearing in the same light-beam, and turned his head to Chaos.

"Hold out your hand and stay still," Sephiroth commanded. Chaos did, wary, and the ice-cream cone landed perfectly upright in his claw-glove hand.

"That was a little… elaborate, don't you think?" Chaos said, a little afraid of the person beside him. He examined the ice-cream carefully, looking to see if it was damaged. Then he took a bite.

"Here, your turn, Sephy," he said, a drop of pink ice-cream dribbling down his chin. Sephiroth took the ice-cream and was about to bite into it until he smelled it.

"You're… kidding…" he growled. "Strawberry?"

"What?"

"I hate strawberry." He passed the ice-cream back to Chaos, who looked at the ice-cream dejectedly. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, Sephiroth's gaze cast away from Chaos and Chaos looking down at his feet as he continued to eat the ice-cream. Wind howled in their ears, blowing the men's hair around wildly. Chaos had taken five bites out of the ice-cream when he suddenly had an idea. He threw the ice-cream at the wall, making the ice-cream itself stick on the wall and the cone shatter. Sephiroth's head jerked in the direction of the noise, the man alarmed. However, he wasn't on guard enough to stop Chaos from pushing him down on his back along the top of the wall and climbing on top of the silver-haired man. The demon-thing-boy's black hair fell down around his face and partially into Sephiroth's as he gazed down at the 26-year-old's beautiful face.

"Then, I have something ELSE we could share… as long as we still make peace…" Chaos murmured, staring into Sephiroth's eyes seriously. Sephiroth smirked, a rare expression for anyone to see.

"Oh, I have a PIECE for you…" he replied smoothly, lifting his head up to lick the trail of ice-cream still on his face. Then they kissed. However, Sephiroth's brow scrunched together as something somewhat disturbing caught his attention. He broke away from the kiss, a string of spit stretching from their lips and snapping.

"You… you taste like a girl…" he muttered in confusion. Chaos sat back, batting his eyelashes innocently.

"I am, Sephy…" the demon-thing replied in a beautifully silky girly voice, smiling humorously, sliding groin up and down his waist and paying particular attention to teasing his concealed "weaponry."

"Well, this is… verrrrrrrrrrry awkward…" Sephiroth commented, blushing. Chaos leaned down towards him and they kissed again, neither having any complaints to the situation. The silver-haired man reached up and stroked her cheek, wing curling around her body and his.

"Wait… we should probably go somewhere else to do this…" Chaos whined seductively after suddenly breaking the kiss. Sephiroth sighed in disappointment, but nodded his head in agreement. They both sat up, fixed their clothes where the other messed them up, then took flight in their own unique way. They stopped in Juno, looking for the Inn. Sephiroth paid the keeper to allow only them entry and to keep everyone else out - including the innkeeper. Kicking off their boots, Sephiroth and Chaos kissed again, both believing to be leading the other to the bed. The black-haired girl pushed the silver-haired boy onto the bed roughly and sat down on his thighs, slowly undoing his pants.

"Not so fast…" he objected. She stopped and blinked at him awkwardly before a smirk overtook her face.

"Then let's continue with some more teasing…" she growled in a Romanian accent into Sephiroth's ear, causing him to shudder. She sat across his hips and ran a claw along his chest. The digit caught on the straps of his ShinRa belt.

"This coat of your has to go," she purred, running her hands over his shoulders as she virtually tore the coat from his body. He undid the belt and tossed both articles of clothing aside. Chaos starting to move and made Sephiroth wince in unexpected pain.

"My wing… watch out," he warned, then made the extra limb vanish into his body. A storm of feathers floated around them for a few moments afterwards. Chaos kissed along his neck, nibbling at his jugular vein, and proceeded to plant kisses progressively southbound. When she was nearing his stomach she began to unfasten his pants, taking her sweet time and pretending to accidentally fumble around just so she could tease his throbbing member. She stopped just above it to completely remove his clothes and basically swallowed his large, hard sword.

"Aw, yeah…" Sephiroth gasped, head dropping back onto the bed and his right hand resting on the back of Chaos's head. Her head bobbed up and down, hand clenching the base of his root as she blew him. She knew all the tricks; licked from base to tip along the vein, made wet then blew coldly on it, scraped her teeth lightly along the head, anything there was to do, she did it with gusto*.

"I'm close…" Sephiroth moaned. Chaos stopped blowing him and laid down beside him on the bed.

"My turn, then," she said, smiling excitedly. Sephiroth shuddered when he got up, legs weak, but still got on top of her to begin repaying the favor. He kissed her deeply, lively, and started to pull her headband-mask-thing off. She jerked away suddenly, eyes full of frightened hate.

"NO!" she cried out. Sephiroth jerked back a little, staring at her with alarm. She saw this and, ashamed, muttered "Please… not yet… Sephy…"

Sephiroth blinked and smiled at her. "Okay." He started to pull off her cape instead, and she let him do so and then toss it aside. He looked at the mass of black and gray for a moment, frustrated as he tried to figure out where the hell a zipper or anything was on her outfit. Finally, he grew tired of it and summoned the Masamune.

"Wait, wait, I'll-"

SHWING.

The tatters of Chaos's clothes fell around them, forming a little ring of cloth around them on the floor. Her golden Freddy Kreuger glove was on the end of Sephiroth's blade, both of which were tossed to the side. The swordsman ran a hand over one of her sufficiently-sized breasts, kissing and licking her cleavage. She moaned awkwardly and gripped the hair on the top of his head as he moved on to the untouched breast, nibbling, kissing, and suckling the brownish-red nipple. She moaned his name, and demanded he continue to move lower. The swordsman did so, giving her body twice as many kisses as she gave his, and stopped just above her groin. Her whole body was blisteringly warm, and he was unsure of whether he actually _**should**_ continue. He looked up at her, and she nodded. He shrugged and ran his tongue along her entrance from bottom to love-button, then traced it on her slot. She teased her chest as he teased her below, doing everything he knew of; spelling letters, blowing, doing anything to the love-button, and more. She pulled him back up by the head roughly.

"Ah! Watch the hair!" he growled, a little angry. She smirked and bit his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist and drove his member inside. He expected none of this and gasped sharply, then glared down at her.

"Oh, you want it rough, huh?" he growled threateningly, emphasis on rough. Then Chaos realized she had fucked up, big time.

"No, wait, hold on-"

"Too late!" Sephiroth cut her off, and began to pound into her. He gripped her ass painfully hard, and bit her shoulder hard enough to make it bleed a little. She bit her bottom lip and pulled his torso closer to her so she could hug his body. He continued to thrust inside her with enough force to rock her whole body back and forth. The speed and ferocity of his thrusts continued to grow, getting to the point she feared he'd turn her inside out.

"Oh… ah… calm down a bit, Sephy…" she gasped. He did so, noticing that he was actually starting to hurt her, and began slower, gentler thrusts. She sighed appreciatively and bit his neck back, making it bleed and drinking a bit of the blood just for kicks. His wing came out and flapped, trying to cool off both well-heated bodies. Then Chaos's face starting to tinge with red.

"Sephy... I'm getting close…" she warned, face and neck completely flushed. He grunted with each thrust, body growing tired and legs growing weak with restraint.

"SEPHY!" she cried out, and collapsed around his member.

"KASSY!" he moaned loudly, and let his restraint die inside her.

Moments later, they lay beside each other on the bed, panting heavily. Chaos finally looked over at Sephiroth and said, "Kassy?"

"Chaos… Kassy… it's kinda close…" he replied. "Sephy," he added mockingly, trying to make a point.

"Vinnie would have done fine…" she replied. He closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Then I'll use that next time," he replied with a smirk. She smiled back at him.

"Making peace is fun," she said and giggled. He laughed quietly along with her until both passed out from exhaustion.

Okay, I officially forgot how old Sephiroth would be after DoC, but I know he was 26 during the events of Crisis Core, so what-the-fuck-ever…  
*Heheh, this is pure coincidence: The word "Gusto," meaning lively enjoyment and/or enthusiasm, comes from the Latin word "Gustus," meaning_ taste. _;-P


End file.
